


Promise

by SilverMidnight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Connor Needs A Hug, Domestic Violence, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: It's Connor's first real case after the revolution. He hadn't known what to expect and he wasn't sure he was ready for what he was feeling now that he could feel but he couldn't bring himself to regret it either.
Relationships: Connor & Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was not where I was going with it when I started writing this fic, but I think I like it. It's interesting to say the least.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Blinking a few times Connor tilted his head to the side trying to block out the noises all around him. He had never realized just how loud crime scenes could be. Everyone talking over each other trying to get as much information as quickly as possible. It was almost impossible to focus.

Or maybe that was just him. Ever since he deviated he had found himself being overstimulated by things more often than not. Josh had pointed out that feeling that way was actually fairly common with androids when they first deviate and over time he'd start to feel better with the world around him. Connor wasn't sure if that was true, but he did trust the PJ500.

He really hoped that he started to get used to the things around him soon. It had been one thing when he was at Hank's playing with Sumo or at the precinct doing paperwork, but out on a case he felt more than a little out of place.

Although that could have to do with the fact that it was his first case since he deviated. When the call had come in he had figured that he was going to spend another day tracking down leads from his desk for Hank. The exact same thing he had been doing for three months.

Then Fowler said told him directly to get off his ass and hurry up. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing, but it was the thing that he had been waiting to hear. He finally was able to do the thing he had been wanting. It was exciting!

Something that he felt guilty about. Yes, he was going to be going investigating a crime scene, but he was also _going to be investigating a crime scene._ Two androids had been murdered. One of them had been beaten so badly it difficult to tell anything about them.

He knew he wasn't the only one that had been waiting for it to happen though. It had taken months of negotiating for him to be able to join the DPD at all. Something that had only been able to happen when things started to calm down and both humans and androids could think clearly again.

After that he was finally given a chance. Not just for himself either. He was one of the very few androids to get a job. Everyone was watching him to see if it was a good idea to allow them to have jobs at all. He couldn't make any mistakes if he wanted to help his people.

He could still clearly picture how they had all fought to get him the chance. It had been Markus, Fowler, Hank, and himself trying to convince President Warren and a few other politicians that they deserved jobs and money.

That day had been a real turning point for him. Of course Hank had been on their side, but Fowler had been a shock. The man acted as if he could barely stand him before he had deviated and they hadn't talked since. Based off the look Hank had given him he hadn't been expecting it either.

Yet he fought for them; for Connor. He fought as if he was fighting for one of his men. At least that's what Hank had said. In that moment he had felt something that he still didn't have the words to explain. All he knew was the last thing he wanted was to let the Captain down.

That was one of the reasons he hadn't complained about being stuck at the desk for so long. The older man had fought too hard to get him there. The last thing he was going to do was throw that out the window because he wanted to pout.

This was his chance to prove that they had made the right choice. Closing his eyes Connor pushed out all the voices trying to hear the noise again. It was barely more than a shuffle but he was sure that he had heard it.

"Connor?" Hank questioned stopping next to him, "What do you see?"

"I think I heard something," Connor replied cocking his head to the side his eyes still closed.

"We're in an alley. Probably rats or some shit."

Humming softly Connor slowly started making his way towards where he thought the noise had come from. Behind him Hank let out a soft curse, but he could hear him following anyway. It was such a familiar thing that he couldn't help feeling a little more at ease than he had when they first started.

It was a little odd to think but everything seemed to constantly changing around him. A part of him was proud of that. They were making such progress for all of them. The city and the world was slowly but surely becoming a safe and all around better place for android kind. It was good.

At the same time though he missed a lot of things. Back before he deviated he understood the world. Or he thought he had. Maybe he just enjoyed knowing his place in it. He didn't have to question anything. He did what he was programed and that was that.

Having to figure out who he was outside of that programming and find a place for himself in the world they were creating was a lot harder than he had thought. He wouldn't go back to the way things were though. As confused as he felt more of the time he did love the life he lead.

At least he was now. It was nothing like how he had believed it would be after the revolution. If he was honest he hadn't thought he'd even still be alive. He had figured that he had served his purpose and no one needed or wanted him anymore.

Now it was different. He had a job and friends. Real friends. He had hoped that after everything he'd have Hank and Sumo there. Even with how rocky their beginning had been the lieutenant had easily become his family.

It was the others that had surprised him. Markus, North, Simon, and Josh had acted as if they had been friends from the very start. He had been so sure that they had just wanted him around because he could help them.

Even at the precinct he had friends Chris, Tina, and even Gavin. At first he had been wary of all of them, but after apologizes and actual conversations they had built a friendship that he cherished with all his heart.

Out of everyone though the ones that surprised him the most were the Chloe's and Elijah Kamski. When he had gotten the invitation to visit the mans home once more he hadn't known what to expect. An apology and hugs hadn't been it. He loved it. He loved them all.

"Stop," Connor suddenly ordered falling still, "Listen."

Though he could tell that the older man didn't fully believe that there was someone there Hank stopped his eyes darting around looking for something that didn't belong. Or some animal that could have made the sound so they could get back to work.

The lieutenant had been right when he said that anything could have moved. They were in an alley. Of course things were moving around. He had seen cats and rats running almost every single time he walked past an alley he saw something moving.

Connor couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't an animal. For the most part animals didn't stop moving just because someone was there. At least not animals that lived outside in alleyways. That was much more a human trait. He hoped he was wrong.

The last place anyone should be is a crime scene. Especially one as dark and horrid as the one that they were currently investigating. Even as he thought that he was fully aware that they could be the person that had committed the murders.

There was a lot of places to hide and if they hadn't thought that police would come as quickly as they did it would make sense. It was perfectly logical explanation and yet it felt wrong. He couldn't quite explain the feeling but he didn't feel like that was the case.

Behind him he heard Hank let out a soft sigh as if he was going to dismiss the whole thing only to stop when a bottle fell over. Both men spun towards the sound expecting to see someone. Instead he saw a bunch of wood and crates piled against the wall.

"Connor," Hank barked out as the android started forward.

The RK knew that it would be the safest for him to listen to his friend and wait until they knew what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Slowly reaching out he took a hold of a plank of wood and pulled it away.

Everything seemed to come to a stop when he found himself locked down by a pair of gray eyes. A completely white body of a YK500 unit stared up at him before they tried to scramble away. They didn't get far before they were back on the ground their leg hanging on with a few wires.

"I'm sorry," Connor offered trying to keep his voice low and calm as he held up his empty hands, "I didn't mean to scare you."

A broken noise fell from the child as they tried their hardest to move close to the wall and away from him. Not wanting to cause any more damage than was already done Connor shuffled back hoping to put them at ease.

"My name is Connor," he continued after a moment, "I'm a detective with the Detroit Police Department. This is my partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson. We are not here to harm you."

"Want Mommy," the YK500 whimpered their voice glitching painfully.

Without thinking Connor looked towards the crime scene. From where he was he could just make out the two androids bodies and he found himself wondering which one of them was the child's Mommy.

"Can you tell me how you are?" Connor questioned pulling his attention away from the scene, "How hurt are you?"

Instead of answering the android sobbed brokenly. The sound tore through him and it took all of his control not to flinch away from them. Right now they needed him to be calm and collected. It was about them not him.

It wasn't as if Connor was surprised they didn't answer. Of course the YK unit was having problems. With everything that happened to her and her family he'd be a lot more worried if the little one was able to focus on him.

"Okay," Connor nodded his head still trying to be as nonthreatening as possible, "I'm going to interface with you. Is that okay with you?"

When the child didn't say anything Connor looked back at Hank and saw the man on the phone. The Lieutenant was keeping his voice low so he couldn't really make out what was being said, but he thought he heard Markus's name.

It wasn't all that surprising that the older man called him. They were trying their hardest to build an emergency service for androids to call when they needed help, but it was taking them a lot longer than any of them liked.

With the knowledge that help was coming he turned his attention back to the child. He hated forcing an interface, but at the moment he knew that there was nothing else for him to do. He needed to know how hurt they were. It was the only way.

Instantly fear and pain filled him making him feel as if his entire body was about to shut down. More often than not he felt as if his emotions were taking him over, but he had never felt something as deep as what the young child was feeling.

It took a moment of him forcing deep breaths before he was able to gain enough control to push past all of that and find out how they were actually doing. Warnings and alerts popped up one after the other making it almost impossible to see anything else.

After sifting through everything he found the information that he needed. He had known from the very beginning that the YK was in danger of dying, but he had hoped the injury looked worse than it really was.

Seven minutes, thirty-six seconds. Thirty-five seconds. Thirty-four seconds.

"Hank," Connor tried to start his voice breaking without his permission.

"Ten minutes out," he replied his voice softer than normal.

"We don't have that much time."

A dark curse slipped from the Lieutenant as he barked into the phone. Once again Connor focused on the android in front of him. It wasn't close to being the first time that he had seen someone so close to death. It wasn't even the first YK unit. He hated every second of it though.

Swallowing roughly Connor slowly pushed further into the androids mind not fully knowing what he was looking for. Everything seemed so jumbled in their mind. He could barely understand anything that was there. It was all flashes of the life that had been lead so far. One thing kept popping up though.

"Aurora," Connor muttered staring down at the YK.

A soft whimper fell from the child when he said their name. He barely at time to think before more of their memories opened up to him. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to ignore them. Instead he found himself opening his mind more to see everything.

Two women that he identified as Mommy and Mama were a bit a head of them. Mommy had thirium slowly dripping from a cut in her head. She was trying to get away but Mama's hand was around her wrist.

Aurora tried to move away from them as silently as they could like Mommy had always told them, but they were scared and not paying attention to where they were stepping. A wrap crinkled under their foot and Mama was looking at them

The green eyes were filled with so much anger that they felt as if they couldn't move. They didn't have time to think before Mama was on them. They didn't even know what happened. One moment they were on their feet and the next a pain they had never felt before consumed them.

Above them they heard Mommy yell out and Mama was suddenly gone. They didn't think at that point. All they knew was trying to get away. Their fingers dug into the ground as they pulled themselves away and hid away as the screams slowly faded into nothingness.

"Connor!"a voice suddenly yelled out breaking the interface.

Looking up he saw Josh and Simon rushing closer to them. Slowly pulling away he let his friends take his place and try to help Aurora. Connor watched as the PL600 moved so he was cradling their head and helping them sip on the thirium.

There was a voice in the back of his head demanding that he move so he was helping them, but he knew he would just get in the way. Josh and Simon knew what they were doing. They were better at taking care of people than he could ever be.

"Connor?" Hank asked pulling his focus away.

"They killed each other," he offered not knowing what else to say, "They were both AX400 models. One of them, Mama, was abusing them. Mommy was attempting to get away from her. To get to New Jericho for help, but… Mama turned on Aurora and started to hit them, but Mommy stepped in to save them. They hid until we found them."

Connor saw Simon's hand falter ever so slightly and knew the man had heard what he said. Beside him Hank muttered more curses as he turned away and started towards the crime scene to tell them everything he had found.

"Aurora," Connor said falling back to his knees but making sure he was far enough away to not get in the way, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Want Mommy," the YK unit cried softly.

"I know you do. She's not here though. Not anymore. I promise you though you'll be okay now. We'll take you to New Jericho with us. We'll take care of you. You'll be safe."

Over and over Aurora asked for their Mommy. Her name was the only thing on their lips as Josh placed them into a stasis. Behind him Connor heard the other officers moving around the crime scene and he found himself picturing it perfectly.

He could see their bodies on the ground and he could see how they ended up that way to begin with. She was just trying to protect her child. To get them someplace safe and she died before she could do just that.

"They'll be safe," Connor whispered under his breath as Josh and Simon lifted Aurora up, "I promise they'll be safe."


End file.
